The Devils Awaken
The Devils Awaken is the second TEPPEN expansion, following DAY OF NIGHTMARES. It was first announced at the 2019 Tokyo Game Show and was released on October 31 (PST) / November 1 (JST) 2019 via the Version 1.5 Update.PlayTEPPEN on Twitter: "Our next expansion and Hero are out on 10.31/11.1 depending on your timezone." Campaigns Cinematic Trailer Release commemoration Prior to the release of the expansion, a special campaign was held which would award players with in-game items depending on the number of views the official Cinematic Trailers got, this includes all version of the trailer in every language.The Devils Awaken | TEPPEN -Official Site- This campaign lasted between October 24 (PST) / 25 (JST) - November 6 (PST) / 7 (JST). However, the target was met early. On October 30, there was an annoucement that the campaign was achieved and that the rewards were going to be given between mid November and mid December.The commemorative release cinematic trailer campaign has been achieved!! | TEPPEN -Official Site- The items were eventually given out with the Version 1.6 Update on December 01. The following is a list of rewards that were given to all players: Nero release After the expansion and Nero were released, another campaign was held which was based around the amount of times Nero was played. This campaign lasted between October 31 - December 1.The new hero Nero joins the battle and a new campaign is now live! | TEPPEN -Official Site- On November 5, the final target was met and the following rewards were going to be sent to players sometime between November and December. Content added via The Devils Awaken Heroes *Nero Gameplay *Growth *Anti-Air *Weekly Missions Cards NERO Nero007.png|link=Nico (NERO 007)|Nico (NERO 007) Nero008.png|link=Nero (NERO 008)|Nero (NERO 008) Nero005.png|link=Morrison (NERO 005)|Morrison (NERO 005) Nero006.png|link=Diablos (NERO 006)|Diablos (NERO 006) Nero001.png|link=Goliath (NERO 001)|Goliath (NERO 001) Nero002.png|link=Behemoth (NERO 002)|Behemoth (NERO 002) Nero003.png|link=G (NERO 003)|G (NERO 003) Nero004.png|link=Pallette (NERO 004)|Pallette (NERO 004) Nero013.png|link=Wire Snatch (NERO 013)|Wire Snatch (NERO 013) Nero012.png|link=Honed Battle Senses (NERO 012)|Honed Battle Senses (NERO 012) Nero009.png|link=Aid (NERO 009)|Aid (NERO 009) Nero010.png|link=Good News and Bad News (NERO 010)|Good News and Bad News (NERO 010) Nero011.png|link=Leap (NERO 011)|Leap (NERO 011) TDA Tda016.png|link=Crimson Battle-King Ken (TDA 016)|Crimson Battle-King Ken (TDA 016) Tda017.png|link=Torchbearer Axl (TDA 017)|Torchbearer Axl (TDA 017) Tda011.png|link=Chill Penguin (TDA 011)|Chill Penguin (TDA 011) Tda011 sct.png|link=Chill Penguin (TDA 011, Secret)|Chill Penguin (TDA 011, Secret) Tda012.png|link=King Cerberus (TDA 012)|King Cerberus (TDA 012) Tda014.png|link=Cody (TDA 014)|Cody (TDA 014) T034.png|link=Hidden Knife (T034)|Hidden Knife (T034) Tda015.png|link=Barioth (TDA 015)|Barioth (TDA 015) Tda007.png|link=Empusa Queen (TDA 007)|Empusa Queen (TDA 007) Tda008.png|link=Lady (TDA 008)|Lady (TDA 008) Tda009.png|link=Gravios (TDA 009)|Gravios (TDA 009) Tda010.png|link=Billy Coen (TDA 010)|Billy Coen (TDA 010) Tda013.png|link=Rashid (TDA 013)|Rashid (TDA 013) Tda001.png|link=Hellbat (TDA 001)|Hellbat (TDA 001) Tda002.png|link=Riot (TDA 002)|Riot (TDA 002) Tda003.png|link=Empusa (TDA 003)|Empusa (TDA 003) Tda004.png|link=Bulldrome (TDA 004)|Bulldrome (TDA 004) Tda005.png|link=Brad Vickers (TDA 005)|Brad Vickers (TDA 005) Tda006.png|link=Thunder Slimer (TDA 006)|Thunder Slimer (TDA 006) Tda025.png|link=Liberating Slash (TDA 025)|Liberating Slash (TDA 025) Tda022.png|link=Full Potential (TDA 022)|Full Potential (TDA 022) Tda023.png|link=Trust Amid Suspicion (TDA 023)|Trust Amid Suspicion (TDA 023) Tda021.png|link=Grizzled Veteran (TDA 021)|Grizzled Veteran (TDA 021) Tda024.png|link=Fury (TDA 024)|Fury (TDA 024) Tda018.png|link=Cruel Survival Instinct (TDA 018)|Cruel Survival Instinct (TDA 018) Tda019.png|link=Forged in Battle (TDA 019)|Forged in Battle (TDA 019) Tda020.png|link=Raigeki Shu (TDA 020)|Raigeki Shu (TDA 020) Tda041.png|link=One-Armed Hunter Nero (TDA 041)|One-Armed Hunter Nero (TDA 041) T035.png|link=Devil Form Nero (T035)|Devil Form Nero (T035) Tda042.png|link=Desert Tyrant Diablos (TDA 042)|Desert Tyrant Diablos (TDA 042) Tda037.png|link=Eva (TDA 037)|Eva (TDA 037) Tda038.png|link=Shagaru Magala (TDA 038)|Shagaru Magala (TDA 038) Tda039.png|link=Godkarmachine O Inary (TDA 039)|Godkarmachine O Inary (TDA 039) Tda040.png|link=G (TDA 040)|G (TDA 040) Tda032.png|link=Nidhogg (TDA 032)|Nidhogg (TDA 032) Tda033.png|link=Edmond Honda (TDA 033)|Edmond Honda (TDA 033) Tda034.png|link=Blizzard Buffalo (TDA 034)|Blizzard Buffalo (TDA 034) Tda035.png|link=Barry Burton (TDA 035)|Barry Burton (TDA 035) Tda036.png|link=Ground Scaravich (TDA 036)|Ground Scaravich (TDA 036) Tda026.png|link=Mole Bore (TDA 026)|Mole Bore (TDA 026) Tda027.png|link=El Fuerte (TDA 027)|El Fuerte (TDA 027) Tda028.png|link=Jyuratodus (TDA 028)|Jyuratodus (TDA 028) Tda029.png|link=Basarios (TDA 029)|Basarios (TDA 029) Tda030.png|link=Rebecca Chambers (TDA 030)|Rebecca Chambers (TDA 030) Tda030 sct.png|link=Rebecca Chambers (TDA 030, Secret)|Rebecca Chambers (TDA 030, Secret) Tda031.png|link=RT-55J (TDA 031)|RT-55J (TDA 031) Tda050.png|link=Battle at the Summit (TDA 050)|Battle at the Summit (TDA 050) Tda048.png|link=Lurking in the Mud (TDA 048)|Lurking in the Mud (TDA 048) Tda049.png|link=17th Elite Unit (TDA 049)|17th Elite Unit (TDA 049) Tda046.png|link=Awakened Power (TDA 046)|Awakened Power (TDA 046) Tda047.png|link=Wind Armor (TDA 047)|Wind Armor (TDA 047) Tda043.png|link=Defensive Field (TDA 043)|Defensive Field (TDA 043) Tda044.png|link=Lifepowder (TDA 044)|Lifepowder (TDA 044) Tda045.png|link=Mixed Medicine (TDA 045)|Mixed Medicine (TDA 045) Tda066.png|link=V, The Mysterious One (TDA 066)|V, The Mysterious One (TDA 066) T036.png|link=Familiar: Griffon (T036)|Familiar: Griffon (T036) T037.png|link=Familiar: Shadow (T037)|Familiar: Shadow (T037) T038.png|link=Familiar: Nightmare (T038)|Familiar: Nightmare (T038) Tda067.png|link=Innocent Desire Lilith (TDA 067)|Innocent Desire Lilith (TDA 067) Tda062.png|link=Dante (TDA 062)|Dante (TDA 062) Tda063.png|link=Elder Geryon Knight (TDA 063)|Elder Geryon Knight (TDA 063) T039.png|link=Voltaic Black Knight (T039)|Voltaic Black Knight (T039) Tda064.png|link=Amatsu (TDA 064)|Amatsu (TDA 064) Tda065.png|link=Lumine (TDA 065)|Lumine (TDA 065) Tda065 sct.png|link=Lumine (TDA 065, Secret)|Lumine (TDA 065, Secret) Tda057.png|link=Artemis (TDA 057)|Artemis (TDA 057) Tda058.png|link=Hell Antenora (TDA 058)|Hell Antenora (TDA 058) Tda059.png|link=Dhalsim (TDA 059)|Dhalsim (TDA 059) Tda060.png|link=Pukei-Pukei (TDA 060)|Pukei-Pukei (TDA 060) Tda061.png|link=Morph Moth (TDA 061)|Morph Moth (TDA 061) Tda051.png|link=Pyrobat (TDA 051)|Pyrobat (TDA 051) Tda052.png|link=Lusachia (TDA 052)|Lusachia (TDA 052) Tda053.png|link=Qliphoth Roots (TDA 053)|Qliphoth Roots (TDA 053) Tda054.png|link=Ingrid (TDA 054)|Ingrid (TDA 054) Tda055.png|link=Gigginox (TDA 055)|Gigginox (TDA 055) Tda056.png|link=Kecha Wacha (TDA 056)|Kecha Wacha (TDA 056) Tda075.png|link=Surge of Demonic Power (TDA 075)|Surge of Demonic Power (TDA 075) Tda073.png|link=Souls' Return (TDA 073)|Souls' Return (TDA 073) Tda074.png|link=The Outriders (TDA 074)|The Outriders (TDA 074) Tda071.png|link=Soul Reflect (TDA 071)|Soul Reflect (TDA 071) Tda072.png|link=Skulduggery (TDA 072)|Skulduggery (TDA 072) Tda068.png|link=Words of Self-Control (TDA 068)|Words of Self-Control (TDA 068) Tda069.png|link=The Road to Maturity (TDA 069)|The Road to Maturity (TDA 069) Tda070.png|link=Dead Weight (TDA 070)|Dead Weight (TDA 070) Tda091.png|link=Dark Usurper Urizen (TDA 091)|Dark Usurper Urizen (TDA 091) Tda092.png|link=Tainted King Vaal Hazak (TDA 092)|Tainted King Vaal Hazak (TDA 092) Tda087.png|link=Malphas (TDA 087)|Malphas (TDA 087) Tda088.png|link=Dalamadur (TDA 088)|Dalamadur (TDA 088) Tda089.png|link=Dynamo (TDA 089)|Dynamo (TDA 089) Tda090.png|link=Pyron (TDA 090)|Pyron (TDA 090) Tda082.png|link=Death Scissors (TDA 082)|Death Scissors (TDA 082) Tda083.png|link=Killer Bee (TDA 083)|Killer Bee (TDA 083) Tda083 sct.png|link=Killer Bee (TDA 083, Secret)|Killer Bee (TDA 083, Secret) Tda084.png|link=Gore Magala (TDA 084)|Gore Magala (TDA 084) Tda085.png|link=Double (TDA 085)|Double (TDA 085) Tda086.png|link=Stinger (TDA 086)|Stinger (TDA 086) Tda076.png|link=Nobody (TDA 076)|Nobody (TDA 076) Tda077.png|link=Odogaron (TDA 077)|Odogaron (TDA 077) Tda078.png|link=Poison (TDA 078)|Poison (TDA 078) Tda079.png|link=Ivy (TDA 079)|Ivy (TDA 079) Tda080.png|link=Eliminator (TDA 080)|Eliminator (TDA 080) Tda081.png|link=Infected Bat (TDA 081)|Infected Bat (TDA 081) Tda100.png|link=Forbidden Fruit (TDA 100)|Forbidden Fruit (TDA 100) Tda098.png|link=Desperate Act (TDA 098)|Desperate Act (TDA 098) Tda099.png|link=The Witches' Plaything (TDA 099)|The Witches' Plaything (TDA 099) Tda096.png|link=The Tyrant Unleashed (TDA 096)|The Tyrant Unleashed (TDA 096) Tda097.png|link=Underworld King's Pulse (TDA 097)|Underworld King's Pulse (TDA 097) Tda093.png|link=The Cornered Rat's Bite (TDA 093)|The Cornered Rat's Bite (TDA 093) Tda094.png|link=Animosity (TDA 094)|Animosity (TDA 094) Tda095.png|link=Merciless Bombardment (TDA 095)|Merciless Bombardment (TDA 095) Other T031.png|link=Gerbera (T031)|Gerbera (T031) T032.png|link=Ragtime (T032)|Ragtime (T032) T033.png|link=Tomboy (T033)|Tomboy (T033) Gallery "The Devils Awaken" CINEMATIC TRAILER TEPPEN (English) "The Devils Awaken" シネマティックトレーラー TEPPEN （日本語） "The Devils Awaken" CARD PV TEPPEN (EN) "The Devils Awaken" CARD PV TEPPEN （日本語） KBrad Presents The Devils Awaken 101 Sources Category:Expansions Category:Devil May Cry Category:The Devils Awaken Category:Card Packs